Une histoire vrai
by glagla60800
Summary: Salut moi c'est Gayana j'aurai bientôt 16 ans. Je pensais que ma vie était tous à fait normal jusqu'au jour ou j'ai ouvert ce livre ce qui fût, je crois la pire erreur de ma vie mais venait cliquer sur le titre de cette fiction et découvrait mon histoire. Et découvrais comment moi et mes amis, avons sauvé l'Olympe de mon moi Titanesque.


Titre: Une histoire vraie

Numéro de Chapitre: 1

Écris par: glagla60800

Merci à: a mes amies du lycée, a Marie1410 qui m'a donnée envie de poster cette fic et a Cat987 qui ma tous expliquer de ce site.

Poster le: 4/11/2013

Genre: Humour/Aventure

Langue : Français

Spoiler: Prend compte des livres de la série Percy Jackson

Rated: K+

Nombre de page open office: 10 minimums

Moment de l'histoire: 2005 (sortie du livre Percy Jackson)

Résumé : Salut moi c'est Gayana j'aurai bientôt 16 ans. Je pensais que ma vie était tous à fait normal jusqu'au jour ou j'ai ouvert ce livre ce qui fût, je crois la pire erreur de ma vie mais venait cliquer sur le titre de cette fiction et découvrait mon histoire. Aventures, suspense, romance. Je vous raconterai ma rencontre avec ceux qui sont désormais mes amis (Percy, Grover, Annabeth et d'autre encore). Et aussi (j'allais oublier) comment nous avons sauvé l'Olympe de mon moi Titanesque.

Percy Jackson ne m'appartient pas forcement il appartient à Annabeth Chase sa petite amie et comme il n'est pas majeur à ses parents (Alias Rick Riordan)

* * *

_**POV : GAYANA**_

Salut! Moi c'est Gayana et je n'vous donnerez pas mon nom de famille

_Je sais que je vous ai déjà donné mon prénom dans le résumé, mais je me répète souvent. Fréquenté une cervelle d'algues c'est comme un virus: après on répète tous ce qu'on dit, 2 voir 3 fois pour lui faire rentrer ça dans sa tête._

J'avais 16 ans lorsque tous cela c'est produit. Et pour une fois j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ma mère, qui me répétait à longueur de journée que je lui coûtait trop chère … en livre je parle je ne suis pas une enfant pourri-gâter, comme vous pouvez trouver dans mon Lycée par exemple.

_Euh... plutôt mon ancien lycée. Parce que le dernier à comme qui dirait brûler, nul ne sait pourquoi les dieux seuls savent pourquoi. Bon j'avoue j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose … en fait c'est entièrement ma faute, mais en même temps ce n'est pas facile de ce débarrassé d'une conseillère d'orientation psychologue qui souhaitent vous bouffer pour une raison que vous ignorez totalement … (smille XD) mais je vous en parlerais un peux plus tard._

Donc avec ma mère on faisait les courses, comme chaque samedi, le cadi était vide et il manquait le cadeau d'anniversaire pour mes demis frères, ou comme je les surnomme _"Les jumeaux diaboliques", _et oui de vrais petits monstres ces gars la. Mais je les aime quand même, "vous ne le leurs répéteraient pas, hein ?"

Alors je vous-fais la présentation de ma famille d'abord il y a moi …

_Un peux normal c'est mon histoire_

OK on rembobine d'abord il y a ma mère, Aurore Bricks, née Black, brunes aux yeux bleus océans très apprécier de la gente masculine, la preuve mon père est un dieu … Pas un dieu genre mannequin, acteur de télé ou autre. Non je veux dire un vrai dieu, dans toutes sa splendeur … et ne croyais pas que je suis en kif sur mon père … BEURK.

Mon beau père Patrick Bricks est un ancien marine. Il a beaucoup plus de qualité que ce qu'on peut voir au premier abord. C'est vrai qu'il était un peu stick au début, mais depuis la naissance de ma demie sœur Lily, qui va entrer en 5eme il est beaucoup plus sympa, on passe d'ailleurs de très bon moment ensemble.

Ma demie soeur parlons en, et bas c'est une vraie peste enfin à la maison c'est un ange; devant mes parents parce que franchement j'en peux plus, si j'avais pu je l'aurais pulvérisé sur place mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir …_Mais au fait je peux le faire maintenant (XD sourire sadique). _Donc ma soeur fait parti du groupe des _"populaires" _mais moi pas... en même temps la mode, et tous ça qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire franchement ça sert à rien à par frimer.

Et mes petits jumeaux diaboliques Killian et Paul qui ont actuellement 11 ans, qui sont inséparable, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que dans 5 ans ils se partagent la même copine. Leur surnom vient du fait que ce sont des frères qui ont des "vers au cu". Comme moi d'ailleurs. Et qu'ils ont surtout la fâcheuse manie de chercher les noises à ma mère, en repeignant ma chambre en rose (qui est pour moi la pire couleur au monde) ou en changeant le parfum Dior que ma sœur a eu à Noël, par un mélange de jus de chaussettes .Et d'autres ingrédients d'on je ne citerais pas le nom afin de ne pas affecter les jeunes âmes sensibles qui pourrait lire ces lignes. Mais je peux vous dire que sa puait! Pour vous aidez ma mère a du attendre 2 semaines avant que ma sœur daigne enfin rentrait dans sa chambre!

Et donc moi et bas je suis d'origine Française, mais comme vous le voyez je parle anglais, mais je sais aussi parler Français. Et disons ce qui est: j'ai un sacré caractère. Mes proches disent que mon caractère est paradoxal. Je suis timide, mais très sociable et ayant de très fréquentes crises de fou rire avec ma meilleure amie, Célia. Je suis travailleuse, mais je suis aussi sujette à des crises de paresse monstre. Et malgré mon air calme, je suis en réalité une vraie tête de nœud, avec mon sale caractère que je ne montre qu'en présence des personnes qui me connaissent le mieux, pour leur plus grand bonheur. Ah oui j'allais oublier j'adore le chocolat et je n'aime pas les framboises (_Ni les araignées)_. =D Lire est ma passion et, il faut le dire, je suis un vrai aimant à ennui.

Parenthèses fermés, retour a **THE **moment:

Donc comme je le disais il y a quoi 5 paragraphes? Nous étions à un supermarché en train de faire les courses pour la rentrée. Et comme je le disais ma mère et moi ne trouvions pas de cadeaux pour les petits monstres qui me servent de frères. Alors je dit à ma mère:

"Man j'vais voir du côté des bouquins, pour voir si y-aurais pas quelque chose qui leur feraient plaisir.

_-Évite de te perdre cette fois;" _me dit elle en souriant

_Oui il faut savoir, même si sa n'est pas important, que je me suis perdu une fois dans un magasin, mais un même temps j'avais 5 ans, et ils marchent vite les parents!_

Je souri béatement, et me dirigea en direction de mon rayon préférer. Je m'arrêtais devant le rayonnage des livres spécial jeune. Je l'observais donc; il n'y avait pratiquement que des livres que j'avais déjà lus comme Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, ainsi que ses suites jusqu'aux cinquièmes tomes. Il y avait aussi Fascination le premier tome de la sage Twilight que je n'avais jamais lu. Je pris donc le livre avec une extrême précaution et le retourna afin de lire le résumé:

_«_STEPHENIE MEYER; Fascination

Bella, dix-sept ans, décide de quitter l'Arizona ensoleillé ou elle vivait avec sa mère, pour s'installer chez son père. Elle croit renoncer à tout ce qu'elle aime, certaine qu'elle na s'habituera jamais ni à la pluie, ni à la petite ville de Forks. Mais elle rencontre Edward, lycéen de son âge, d'une beauté inquiétante; Quel mystère cache cet être insaisissable, aux humeurs si changeantes? A la foi attirant et hors d'atteinte, Edward Cullen n'est pas humain. Il est plus que cela. Bella en est certaine»

_Pas vraiment mon style, c'est quand même bien trouvé, mais pas recommander pour mes petits gas qui seraient capables de s'en servir comme d'un essuie tous, parce que c'est pour les filles. P_ensais-je amusé en reposant le livre.

Je continua donc ma visite du sanctuaire et tomba, sur un nouveau livre que je n'avais jamais vus. Je lis le titre:

Percy Jackson le voleur de Foudre. _Tient un titre original ça change des livres du collège !_

_«__RICK RIORDAN, Percy Jackson_

_1-le voleur de foudre_

_«Je n'ai jamais voulu être un demi-dieu. Une vie de demi-dieu, c'est dangereux, c'est angoissant. Le plus souvent, ça se termine par une mort abominable et douloureuse. Il se peut que vous soyez des nôtres. Or, dès l'instant ou vous le saurez, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour le percevoir, eux aussi, et ce lancer à vos trousses. Je vous aurai prévenus»_

_J'ai envie de le lire ! Ce n'est pas juste. C'est comme ci il y avait une petite vois dans ma tête qui me disait: LIS LE! LIS-LE ! Pas grave j'en prends deux, 1 pour mes frères, qui ne le liront sûrement pas et 1 pour moi, qui l'auras fini dans 1 semaine même pas, avec celui la je vais y-allais tous doucement._

J'en pris donc deux et rechercha ma mère dans les différents rayons. Je la trouvai devant une blouse de chimie qui au vu de la taille m'était destiné.

_« Coucou maman!_

_-Coucou ma chérie! Alors tu as trouvé un livre pour tes frères?_

_-Oui...mais est ce que je peux me l'acheter aussi s'il te plaît? _Dis-je en affichant mes yeux de cocker triste. _Promis je te le rembourse. _Ajoutais-je avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se sois_._

_-Gayana tu ma déjà fait acheter un livre samedi dernier._

_-Et je l'ai fini le jour même, à une heure du matin, et je les adorais._

_-Gayana tu vas nous ruiner avec tes livres. Plus tard peut être et puis tu pourras demander à tes frères de te le prêter. dit-elle convaincu_

_-Maman! Il faut me le dire tous de suite si tu veux ma mort ! La dernière fois qu'ils mon prêter quelque chose, sa à fini par une semaine à l'hosto!_

_-Là tu marques un point, mais en même temps ce n'est pas une raison pour que je te l'achète._

_-Même pas parce que je suis une fille gentille, sage, et que si un jour; je gagne au Loto, j'offrirai 50% de mes gains à ma maman adorée?_

_-Si un jour tu gagne au Loto ..._

_-Bah alors je te rembourse !_

_-Et qui est ce qui te donne ton argent de poche ?_

_-..._

**Gros Blanc, on entend une mouche volée.**

_-Pitié? Demandais-je sans grande conviction_

_-Gayana! _S'exclama-t-elle d'une voie autoritaire.

_-D'accord je vais le remettre. Je te laisse lire le résumé pour les garçons._

_-OK! _Ma mère prit le livre et commença à lire le résumé, j'avais l'impression quelle devenais de plus en plus pâle au fil de la lecture. Elle murmurait ce qui me semblait être des: _pas maintenant_, et des, _c'est trop tôt._

_-Maman, ça va ? _Demandais-je m'inquiétant de sa petite mine crayeuse.

_-Oui, oui! _me répondit elle précipitamment. Elle rajouta: _tu peux le prendre si tu veux; _en désignant le livre.

Je lui sauta au cou en lui soufflant à l'oreille:

-_Merci maman t'es la meilleure »_

Après avoir payé nos articles nous sortîmes du supermarché et prîment la voiture en direction de la 64ème rue. Notre lieu de résidence se trouve être un croisement entre la 65ème rue, et la treizième avenue de New York. Je pris donc deux sacs de courses et monta aux 1er étage. Mes frères de trouvait devant la télé sûrement entrain de préparer un mauvais coup. Je ne mis attarda pas et commença à ranger les courses. Mon beau-père arriva et me fît la bise.

« Alors tu nous fais quoi de beau à manger aujourd'hui?,

_Oui le samedi c'est moi qui fait à manger. J'adore la cuisine!_

-Comme c'est l'anniversaire des jumeaux, je me suis dit qu'on aller faire un repas français. Donc en entrer ce sera du foie-gras avec de la confiture de figue et d'oignon. En plat magret de canard et des petits légumes et en dessert une fondue au chocolat. Les jumeaux adorent ça!

-C'est un menu pour les fins gourmets que tu nous prépares

-Et oui.

-Aller, la cuisine est tous à toi," dit il en m'embrasant sur le front

Je m'activais donc mit d'abord de la musique et commença à découper le foie-gras et à le plaçait sur des tosts. En sachant que nous serons 9 ce soir et qu'il y aura environ 3 tranche par personne … J'ai mal aux poignées! Après ça je pris les magrets et prépara la poêle. Je m'attaqua donc à la confection de mon chocolat. Auquel, je rajoute de la cannelle et d'autre ingrédients. Je commençai le découpage de mes fruits ou je failli perdre mon doigt lorsque mes frères mon bousculer en voulant mettre leur doigt dans le chocolat qui était encore bouillant. Je donnai une petite pichenette que le front de Killian en le réprimandent, et en leurs disant que le chocolat était encore chaud, et qu'il risqua de ce brûler.

"Mais s'il te plaît …

-... On veut juste goûter

-OK, mais c'est bien parce que c'est votre anniversaire. Alors vous voulez essayer avec les chamallow, ou avec un morceau de fruit?

-Chamalow ! dirent-ils comme un seul homme.

Je pris donc 2 pique à brochettes, y planta les chamallow, et les trempa dans le chocolat avant de les donnés à mes deux frangins qui, les avalèrent en deux temps trois mouvements.

-Cher trop bon ! Dirent-ils en cœur.

-Bon aller zou sortez de ma cuisine, avant que je vous botte le derrière!

-Mais ...

-Pas de mais! Allez, dehors les monstres!

-D'accord."

Ils sortirent de la cuisine et je souffla un bon cou. Faut pas croire, mais le calme ça fait du bien. Je continua donc le découpage de mes fruits et, ensuite, je commençai à dresser la table.

Je déposa une nappe blanche sur les deux tables dont je disposais pour l'occasion et, y ajouta assiettes, verres et couvert. La table finie, je commençai à me dandiner au rythme de la musique. Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. J'ouvris et découvrit ma grand-mère ainsi que mon oncle (le frère de mon beau père, le parrain de Killian) et sa femme. Et c'est donc en famille que nous dinâmes dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

* * *

« Parlez-moi de ceux qui ose qui incarne la différen...»

J'éteignis mon réveille qui indiquer 6h et me plongea sous les couvertures. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Oh joie! Oh désespoir! Ma mort est proche. Ah oui je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais je déteste les courts … Avec mon hyperactivité et ma dyslexie, LEGEREMENT prononcer, c'est rare que j'ai envie d'y aller. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, j'entre au lycée! C'est vrai que je suis aussi un peu stresser d'y aller, mais bon, on doit tous passer par la un jour ou l'autre. Décidément la seule bonne chose que je pouvais me dire, était que j'allais retrouvé ma meilleure amie Célia après deux longs mois de séparation.

Alors je vous fais vites fait un petit topos. Cécilia est une fille que je connais depuis bientôt 2 ans. Elle aime la vie et le soleil. Elle s'habille toujours de façon gothique, alors on la regarde de façon bizarre. Moi la première chose que j'ai vu cher elle, c'était son sourire … avec des dents qui ferait rougir de honte, tous les vampires de la terre.

A notre collège nous étions considérées comme le duo des folles. Moi je me dis juste qu'ils sont jaloux parce qu'ils ne sont pas capables d'assumer leur goûts et leurs choix de vie.

Je me levai donc et alla choisir des vêtements dans mon armoire. Je regardai le temps par la fenêtre qui était pluvieux. (Note de L'auteur: mais ça peux pas être pire que la Picardie) Je choisis donc de prendre un jean, une veste de même couleur, un t-shirt bleu nuit et une paire de converse noir. Je pris ma douche, me démailla les chevaux qui, soit y temps passant, avaient formé de sacré nœud pendant la nuit, et descendît à la cuisine. Ma mère se trouvait là, une tasse de café fumante à la main. Je la saluai tous en ouvrant le placard pour sortir un bol et, pris un paquet de corn-flakes. Je me fis chauffer du lait et mit mes céréales dedans. Mon petit-déjeuner terminer, je remonta les escaliers, pris mon sac de cour que j'avais préparé la veille et, retourna à la cuisine embrasser ma mère, puis fonça à l'arrêt de bus.

J'arrivais une bonne dizaine de minutes en avances au lycée Jean Monnet*. Je m'installai sur un banc et sorti de mon sac Percy Jackson (N.A. : pas le mec le livre). Et commença à lire:

_"Je pulvérise ma prof de math sans le faire exprès"._

Je m'exclamai:

« Au chouette j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça! »

Les quelques personnes qui était déjà arrivé me regardèrent bizarrement. C'était comme si je venais de me mettre debout sur la table et de danser la macarena! Genre il me regardait comme si j'étais une extraterrestre tous droits sorti d'un de ces film bizarroïde ou la fille est blonde et cris "au secours" toutes les 3 secondes!

-... désolé

Je continua ma lecture:

_"Croyez moi, je n'ai jamais voulu être un sang-mêlé. Si vous lisez ces lignes parce que vous soupçonnez en être un, vous aussi, écoutez mon conseil : refermer ce livre immédiatement. Prenez pour argent comptant le mensonge que vos parents vous ont raconté sur votre naissance et tentez de menez une vie normale. Une vie de sang-mêlé, c'est dangereux. C'est angoissant. Et la plupart du temps ça se fini par une mort douloureuse._

_Si vous êtes un gamin normal, qui avez ouvert ce livre en pensant qu'il s'agit d'une œuvre de fiction, parfait. Poursuivez votre lecture. Je vous envie de pouvoir croire que rien de toutes cette histoire n'est jamais arrivé. Mais si vous vous reconnaissez dans ces pages – si vous sentez quelque chose remuez e vous – arrêtez tous de suite de lire. Il se pourrait que vous soyez des nôtres. Or des l'instant ou vous le saurez, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour le percevoir, eux aussi, et se lancer à vos trousses. _

_Je vous aurai prévenu, ne dites pas le contraire."_

-Tu lis Percy Jackson ? S'exclama une vois dans mon dos.

Je me retournai précipitamment vers la personne qui avait osé me déranger pendant me lecture. Un jeune homme en béquilles.

-Ouai! Pourquoi? Grognais-je...

« Bah quoi c'est normal je déteste qu'on me dérange lorsque je lis. »

-Bah c'est un ami qui l'a écrit. Répondit-il

-Cool. Murmurais-je sarcastique.

« Et je déteste aussi lorsqu'on se la crane en se servant d'un pote »

-Tu es dyslexique ? Demanda t il.

Furibonde je m'exclama

-PARDON ?!

(NA :J'avoue j'en fait des tonnes)

-Désolé, je … je … je voulais pas...

mais je le coupa

-Tu as osé lire mon dossier scolaire !

-Non … non tu te trompes je … je n'ai pas fait ça.

-Alors comment es tu au courant ?!

-Je te demandais ça comme ça, dans le livre les personnes dyslexiques sont des demis-dieu.

-Ah bah merci la t'as cassé la magie de la surprise !

_Tous lecteurs dignent de ce nom aurais réagi comme ça ! La magie de la découverte, du suspense, de l'inconnue réduite en mille morceaux par un boiteux en pleine puberté, faut le faire quand même ! _

-Désolé

-J'espère que tu l'ai! Bon ba maintenant j'y vais !"

Je me dirigea vers le panneau d'affichage afin de vérifier que ce tarer ne soit pas dans la même classe que moi. Peine perdu. Mon nom, était affiché tous en haut de la liste des élèves de la classe de seconde 6, et le siens tous en bas. Ma sœur aurais dit que c'est un signe du destin, superstitieuse comme elle est. Moi je dit juste que c'est un signe de malchance.

La cloche sonna. Je rejoignit Celia qui, apparemment, était dans la même classe que moi.

Un prof en fauteuil roulant électrique arriva. Dans la cinquantaine, il avait une barbe finement tailler et était vêtu d'une veste en tweed de couleur clair. Tous en nous dirigeant vers une des nombreuses salles de classes du lycée, je murmura à ma meilleure amie, le sourire aux lèvres:

«Bonne chance! Mais tu sais quand on n'aime on ne compte pas!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles! S'empourpra t elle.

-Oh alors ce n'est pas toi qui m'avait dit que tu sortirais avec le premier prof que tu verras?

-Miss! Ce n'est pas que votre conversation n'a pas l'air intéressante, nous dit le professeur en souriant, mais j'aimerais commencer mon cour.

-Désolé professeur. Dîmes-nous en cœur.

Et le cours débuta. Nous étudions la citoyenneté à Athéne et à Rome. Ce professeur, comme vous vous en doutez, était un prof de Histoire, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il préférais le latin et le grec car il faisait toutes le temps des allusions aux dieux. Comme s'ils étaient là et nous surveiller!

Le professeur Hirse, comme il s'appelait, fût interrompu par notre COP ( conseillère d'orientation psychologue) Mme Deps qui était venu nous parler de notre avenir. Pendant 30 minutes elle nous répéta sans cesse que la seconde était un tournant important pour l'avenir... Bref le même discours que l'année dernière. En plus elle nous regardait bizarrement moi et Célia, comme si elle se retenait de nous sauter à la gorge!

Le cour d'Anglais fût une vraie torture pour moi. Ma dyslexie c'était encore aggravée. Moi qui voulait devenir criminologue* je crois bien que c'est raté. Snif! J'avoue, je veux pas devenir criminologue, c'est juste le premier métier qui m'est passé par la tête. En fait j'ai dit ça parce que je suis fan de la série Française Profilage en plus l'acteur est trop … je me tais.

(NA: WTF général des lecteurs)

Après le cour de Chimie et d'Espagnol, dont je ne compris pas un traître mot tous comme ma meilleure amie, dyslexique elle aussi, nous passâmes au casier pour déposer nos sacs et nous dirigeâmes vers la cantine. Elle se trouvait au lycée Goncourt à une centaine de mètre de notre lycée.

Nous marchâmes pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'au moment ou un énorme chien nous barra la route et ce n'est pas un chien de la taille d'un berger allemand*, non je veux dire très, très, grand! De la taille de la cabane en bois que mon beau père nous avait construite lorsqu'on était plus jeune. Il grogna et tourna la tête vers nous. Un frisson d'effrois me parcouru le dos.

Ça recommence. Cela faisait des années que je n'avais pas eu affaire à un chien des enfers. Et oui je parle bien d'un chien des enfers ! Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je souffre du syndrome d'HADA Hyperactivité avec Déficit de l'Attention mais je suis aussi folle. Je vois des monstres étranges depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne. Lorsque j'ai découvert que Célia était comme moi, au début j'ai crus qu'elle ce moquer de moi. C'est vrai vous rencontrer souvent des personnes qui pensent comme vous et vivent les mêmes moments que vous ? Moi pas... enfin jusqu'à ce jour là.

**Flash-back:**

J'avais 13 ans. Mon déménagement venait de ce terminé. Une page de ma vie venait de ce tourner. Je demandai l'autorisation à maman afin de sortir me promener dans Central-Park que j'avais repérer en arrivant. Je mis environ vingt minutes à arriver. Je m'installai sur un banc à côté du terrain de volet et commença à lire. Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que je lisais lorsqu'un grognement me fît sursauter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais affère à une créature mythologique. Mais c'était la première fois que je rencontrais un chien des enfers. Je commençais a avoir peur, la dernière fois que j'avais vu une de ces créatures c'était il y a longtemps et elle ne m'avait pas attaqué. Mais là. Je le savais. Il allait attaquer. J'esquivai la première attaque, mais pas assez vite car je sentais une puissante déchirure sur mon bras. La plaie était plutôt profonde et le sang couler abondamment. Une ombre s'approcha de moi pensant que sans était un autre je me retournai précipitamment mais croisa le regard d'une jeune brune. Et c'est reparti pour un tour! Je ne sais pas par quoi je viens de me faire attaquer mais je sens que je vais m'amuser!

« C'est un chiens es enfers. Me dit-elle, le plus calmement possible.

Je la regardai les sourcils froncer, la bouche grande ouverte. C'était la première fois que je rencontrer une personne comme moi.

-Attention! Je me baissai et évita ainsi les crocs acérer du toutou. T'es juste bête ou t'es bouché ma parole?! Fait gaff!

-Ouai. Grognais-je. Pourquoi tu m'aides et puis comment ça se fait que tu peux voir ces … trucs? Je croyais que j'étais folle!

-Bah, moi aussi figure toi sauf que moi il ne m'on jamais attaquer! Me dit-elle en sautant par dessus l'énorme queue du chien qui fouettait l'air.

-Comment... est ce qu'on … arrête ce truc?! Demandais-je essouffler

-Bah t'as le chois. Petit un : tu te laisses bouffer et je pris pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, ou petit deux : on le tue.

-Je pencherais pour la seconde proposition

-Bizarrement, moi aussi. Allons-y !

-Comment on fait pour le tuer ?

-On improvise ! Prend ça ! Me dit-elle en me lançant un canif je l'ouvris et le planta dans le ventre du chien des enfers qui émis un jappement de douleur avant de se désintégrer.

**Fin du flash-back**

Mais la je n'avais pas de canif. Comment faire? La, j'eus une illumination. Les épées dans la salle de classe de mon prof d'histoire! Je parla de mon plan a Celia qui partis en courant chercher une épée qu'elle me lança une fois arriver. Je le tua en lui tranchant la tête. Et Ouai tuer les monstres c'est ma spécialité! Bizarrement il n'attaquai jamais ma meilleure amie mais par contre ce n'était pas mon cas. C'était pour ça que nous restions ensemble au début. La plupart du temps lorsqu'elle est la il ne m'attaque pas. Mais ce n'était que la plupart du temps ...

* * *

**_POV : NICO_**

_Pendant ce temps au camp des sangs mêles:_

Une nouvelle grande prophétie venait d'être annoncé. De nouveaux avenirs allaient être bouleversé, je le savais. Ne connaîtrons-nous jamais la paix? Tant de mort! Tant de sacrifice au nom des dieux! La vie de demis dieux est dangereuse, je le sais, mais cela vaut le coup de ce battre. Et qui sont ces sept demi-dieux de la prophétie? Percy en fait parti, tous le monde le sait. Mais moi? Est ce que c'est le cas pour moi? Je ne le souhaite pas parce que quoi qu'il arrive ça ce finira mal. Mais là, cette prophétie et l'annonce de la mort de quelqu'un je le sais, je le sens. Je ruminais mes pensées pendant toute l'après-midi jusqu'au repas du soir.

«Il faut faire quelque chose! Il faut trouver qui sont ces sept sang-mêlé! M'exclamais-je en tapant du poing sur la table tous en me relevant, faisant sursauter une bonne partie des pensionnaires, ainsi que Dionysos qui renversa sa canette de coca sur son-t-shirt hawaïen. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais il y a certains avantages à être le fils du dieu des morts!

-Nico a raison! Ce n'est pas en restant les bras croisés que ça avancera! S'écria Percy. Notre avenir dépend de cette prophétie et je refuse de rester là sans rien faire!

-Percy. Cette prophétie pourra avoir lieu dans plusieurs centaines d'années. Lui expliqua Annabeth en ce rapprochant de la table de Poséidon.

-Ou demain! Annabeth réfléchi!

-C'est pas que vos querelles d'amoureux me dérange Percée Johnson, mais la jeune Casse à raison. Cela pourrais arriver dans plusieurs centaines d'années et à ce moment là vous ne serez qu'un cadavre en décomposition.

D'un coup la plus personne n'a faim puisque j'entends les bruits de couverts sur la table. Sauf moi naturellement. Je suis le fils d'Hades!

-Bien alors … entraînement demain! Dit elle sous la protestation des plus jeunes et le grognement de Monsieur D qui détestait qu'on le contredise.

-Et moi qui pensai qu'on aurais des vacances . Rouspéter-je. Mais je me tus en voyant Rachel avancer vers nous. Elle tituba au milieu des tables. Je courus vers elle, et la rattrapa avant que son crâne ne s'écrase sur la table des Ares. Elle se plia de douleurs et ses yeux se volèrent . Une fumer verte s'échappa de ses narines et de ses oreilles. Une bouffer sorti de sa bouche lorsqu'elle commença à parler avec une voix d'outre-tombe qui me fît frisonner :

« Le premier, sauveur du monde est et restera

La seconde, stratagèmes elle déjouera

La troisième, par amour tuera

Le quatrième, une alliance il créera

Le cinquième, voyage il proposera

Le sixième la mort de la dernière il empêchera

C'est de cette dernière que viendra notre salut »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la colonie. Tous réfléchissaient aux paroles qui venaient d'être prononcé. Deux prophéties à intervalle de temps si cour c'étaient mauvais signes …très mauvais signe. Percy qui était debout s'approcha de Rachel pour l'aider à ce relever. Elle chancela légèrement et ce rattrapa à mon épaule. Mais elle tomba sur ses genoux, ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son poids. A chacune de ses visions je sentais la vie partir de son corps. S'en était presque effrayant. Le fils du dieu de la mer s'accroupit à ses côtés lui demanda si elle allait bien ce releva et s'adressa aux enfants d'Athéna.

« Je vous charge de trouver qui sont ces deux sang-mêles

-On connait déjà les deux premiers et le sixième! S'exclama un des frères d'Annabeth

-Qui sont ils?

-Le premier sauveur du monde est et restera! Tu connais quelqu'un qui est sauveur de l'Olympe récemment?

-Je vous l'ai dit ce n'est pas moi! C'est Luc!

Je roula des yeux. Qu'es ce qui pouvait m'énerver à toujours donner le mérite aux autres, l'estime de soi n'existe pas chez lui apparemment!

-Percy, arrête! S'exclamèrent les autres en cœur.

-Bon on sait qu'il y a Percy. Mais qui d'autres? Demandais-je.

-Annabeth et toi.

-Moi?! Demandons-nous en même temps.

-Oui, vous. Dit le frère d'Annabeth ennuyé. Annabeth tu es la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse!

Toutes la colonie acquiescer, ce qui n'aida pas a atténué les rougeurs de ses joues.

C'est sure que c'est toi! La fille qui déjouera les stratagèmes. Et toi Nico! Tu es l'enfant du dieu des morts!

La terre trembla.

-Il préfère dieu d'après vie. Grognais-je Quand mon père parle dans ma tête, il vaut mieux l'écouter. Rajoutais-je.

-Ok ... Donc tu es le fils de … tu sais qui*. Génial je recommence à faire peur, merci papa, ça commençais a aller mieux ! Et tu es le seul d'entre nous à pouvoir contrer la mort ! Tu va sauver la septième.

-Et qui est-ce ?

-Une certaine Gayana Black. C'était Chiron* qui venait de parler.

-Les parents mortel ont toujours de rôle de prénom à nous donner. Je m'appelle Persée et je suis un fils de Poséidon ! Je ne sais pas qui est son parent divin mais ça revient au même !

-J'avoue que la sans est déconcertant. Tous les sauveurs du monde on des noms comme ça ? Demandais-je en souriant.

-On verra bien quand elle viendra avec son amie.

-Parce qu'elles sont deux ? Demandais-je à Chiron ahuri. Rare était désormais les demi-dieux qui arrivait en groupe.

-Et bas avec ça on pourra bien trouver une petite amie à notre fils d'Hadès préférer ! s'exclama Percy en me lançant un regard qui en disant long.

Je roula des yeux. Se qu'il pouvait être barbant avec cette histoire. Parce qu'il faut savoir que depuis quelque jour Percy c'était mit en tête de me trouver une petite amie. Il avait d'ailleurs posté des affiches disant que j'étais seul. Résultat : une bonne vingtaine de filles m'ont couru après pendant au moins une heure. Pas que je m'en plaigne mais… qu'es ce que! Je dis je me plains !

-Percy ! s'écria Annabeth qui voyait clairement que j'en avais assez.

-Bah quoi ?! Faut bien lui trouver une petite amie sinon il va finir vieux et aigri !

Je partis discrètement sans que personne ne le remarque. Les dispute entre Percy et Annabeth étaient chose courante au camp. C'était assez drôle mais je n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Qui était cette fille ? Était ce elle ? La fille que je voyais dans mes rêves ? Si Percy le savais il ne me lâcherait pas la grappe. Bon ça v,a ça ne pouvait pas être pire que LA conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père quelque mois plus tôt.

* * *

Bonus :

Le petit journal des dieux

Toutes les deux semaines retrouver un épisode de la vie de nos demi-dieu préférer ! Dans ce numéro vous trouverez la retranscription de LA conversation entre Nico et son père et un objet insolite ! Le foulard d'Aphrodite ! Vous ne le voyez pas ? Normal je l'ai rendu invisible pour qu'Aphrodite ne le retrouve pas ! Arnaque de ma part ? Non si vous êtes intelligent vous l'avez tous chez vous ! Vous savez le vieux foulard rose que votre mère cherche depuis des mois, eh bah c'est lui ! Non je ne me moque pas de vous ! Bon bah ACTION !

Nico entre dans la salle du trône de son père (aussi appelée salle de torture)

Hades: Il est temps que je te parle Nico.

Nico: Oui papa qu'y a t-il?

Hades: Viens, et assit toi.

Nico s'avance et s'assoit.

Hades: Je doit te parler des filles

Nico: de quoi!

Nico est choqué

Hades: Je sais, je sais j'étais autant choqué que toi. Mais Perséphone m'y a obligé. Tu sais...les femmes. Enfin bref le but est de te dire de ne pas faire de grosse bêtise lorsque tu es dans une chambre avec une fille. Plus précisément dans un lit.

Nico devient complètement rouge

Hades: Petit cachotier! Tu es déjà passé à la vitesse supérieure?

Nico: Non!

Hades: Tu peux disposer.

Hades en ria pendant au moin une semaine.

Hades: Se qu'il peut être naïf!

FIN

* * *

***C'est le nom de mon lycée à Crepy en Valois une ville pommer ou on peut quand même trouver un intermédiaire (:**

***L'idée qu'elle souhaite devenir criminologue met venu en regardant un épisode de Profilage qui est d'ailleurs une série française géniale!**

***J'ai un berger allemand et c'est gentil comme tous !**

***Merci J K Rowling**

***Oui Chiron est bien le prof de gayana … C'est un cheval de course ok.**

**Et voilà le premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire. Le prochain chapitre viendra dans une semaine ! Je risque de changer de point de vu très souvent j'adore ça. Il y aura plus de 50 chapitre et j'essayerai de vous donner un petit bonus humoristique (donc totalement faux) toutes les deux semaines, et un BIG bonus de la taille d'un chapitre normal à la fin de chaque grande partie. Cette fiction sera sûrement longue et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Enfin désolé pour les fautes! **

**Certaine personne son acro au medoc moi c'est au review ^.^**

_**Réponses au review:**_

**Les 3 Magnifiques:**

**Première review, merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je pense faire environ la même longueur pour chaques chapitres et le second chapitre sera publié dans 1 semaine voir 2 en fonction de mon emploi du temps.**

**17 Harry:**

**Je suis heureuse que le début te plaise! Et oui tu as bien compris l'histoire ce passe après les événements du 5émé tomes. Mais au niveau de l'époque le premier tome est tous justes sorti! Tu as raison pour Gayana, c'est une demi-déesse ^^ fille d'un dieu masculin, mais lequel tel est la question. Pour Celia tu as raison c'est bien une fille d'Hades. Merci!**

**Marie1410:**

**Gayana est mon perso préféré de l'histoire. En même temps elle a le même caractère que moi. XD La suite sera la dans une semaine ou deux. En attendant ... passiance **


End file.
